A Visit of the Green Eyed Monster
by LoveShipper
Summary: Shane gets a visit from the green eyed monster when Mitchie comes to the studio for a visit. Smitchie. Please review


Title: The Visit of the Green Eyed Monster

Pairing: Smitchie

Summary: Mitchie comes for a visit to the studio and Shane gets a visit from the green eyed monster

Characters: Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Nate

Author's Note: I don't own anybody. Please review.

Shane didn't like this feeling of jealousy, he was used to having girls throwing themselves on him and of course his many girlfriends had always been jealous when he had flirted,even if it was only harmless, and that was one of the many reasons that he had broken up with them, besides them only dating him for the fame, his money and them cheating on him. He had liked the girls he dated but none of them made him this jealous seeing them with other men or made him have this amount of emotions of love for them as he had with Mitchie.

He had been overjoyed when Jason and Nate had told him that Mitchie, the girl he hadn't stopped talking about or thinking about since the end of Camp Rock, was coming for a visit. They had been texting like there was no tomorrow everyday for weeks about anything that was happening in their lives, Connect Three's tour and Mitchie's horrible school experiences with girls who were even worse then Tess used to be and who made poor Mitchie's life miserable with their constant teasing, put downs and insults.

Shane had been so mad that his girl's classmates were treating his girl so bad, did they not know the beautiful inside and out, caring, sweet, quickly cute, shy young women that they went to school with? He couldn't stand to see his sweetie sad and know that they only thing he could do to comfort her was over the phone, he wanted to hold her small body into his arms and soothe her with words of love and comfort that the people at her school were just too stupid to realize what a treasure they knew, she did have friends who thought she was great and would protect her from those jerks, him, Nate, Jason, Tess, Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella.

He couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her in his arms, absorb her essence for the times they will be apart and he could lie in bed and remember her visit to keep him warm and happy, and just be with his girl. He had been in the bathroom for about an hour straightening his hair and trying on so many different outfits that Jason had teased him that he was turning into a girl, which had gotten him a pillow in the face. He had also ran around the studio making sure that everyone knew that Mitchie was very shy and to be nice to her, which made him look like a chicken with his head cut off and so not like the cool, collected rockstar he was. Mitchie just made him lose his mind and cool whenever she was around, that was how much in love he was with her. He just wanted her visit to be perfect.

His jealous had come to a head when as soon as Mitchie had stepped out of the car, she had been engulfed by a bear hug from Jason who had actually picked her up and swung her around, then kissed her check, then passed her onto Nate, who also gave her a warm hug. When she had noticed him, she instantly ran into his arms and gave him the biggest hug her little arms could give. He had put his head onto hers, enjoying the scent of wildflowers and the feel of her perfect for his arms fitted body in his arms and when he felt Mitchie starting to pull away, he reluctantly let her go but not before a soft kiss on her forehead.

Nate and Jason had then hooked their arms through hers and lead her inside leaving him behind. As they walked through the hallway, they pointed out the different awards and certificates on the wall from all the musical artists who were not only recorded here but were under the same production as they were. Shane tried to put in his two cents into the conversation so he wouldn't be left out. When they arrived at the music video set, the guy extras had taken one look at his sweet girl and had instantly came over and pushed Jason and Nate away and the leader, Jake, had slung an arm around Mitchie and pulled her off to the side flirting non stop with her and putting his hands all over her back.

Mitchie seemed to be really uncomfortable with all that attention, especially from boys, she had always been the shy one who wouldn't put herself into the path where she would get noticed by others and somewhat liked just being invisible to her classmates as she was afraid to be teased even more if she showed her true self and her wonderful singing ability. She had a pained smile on her face and she would gently try to pry herself away from Jake and his groupies but just ended up being held tighter against Jake's side.

Thank God the director came over and told them that it was time to shoot so they reluctantly let go of Mitchie. She got to sit on the chair next to the director and watch the filming. To up her mood after that unpleasant experience, Jason started to make funny faces and dance silly behind Shane and Nate, which made Mitchie burst into her adorable loud laughter which she then tried to hide under her hands when everybody looked at her. But that didn't stop Jason from doing mime moves which got him a hit from both boys when they found out what their silly band member was doing, even though his silly moves where making their friend and secret crush laugh her head off and smiling her thousand watt smile in her chair.

Shane couldn't concentrate on his scene as he was more focused on Jason telling his girl a funny story complete with hand gestures, funny voices and faces, probably about birds and about the birdhouse Shane never did finish for him, which had Mitchie laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach in pain. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh and smile like that, he really did have a sense of humour but he kept it hidden to keep up with his serious rockstar image. Even though Jason was one of his best friends, he was jealous of his friend and his ability to act as silly as he wanted and not have people tell him to stop but actually encouraging him with their laughter especially when the one laughing at him was the girl he was in love with.

His jealousy got worse, when after he was done with his scene after having to stop and redo his scenes over again because he was more focused on his girl and best friend, Jason betted Mitchie that he could beat her to the room where he was filming his scene and when she had gotten a head start after faking out he had chased after her and picked her up and started to tickle her mercilessly and saying that she had to say "sorry for psyching him out" which through her laughter she would decline. Shane wanted to be the one to touch Mitchie's small, fragile body and make her laugh her melodious laughter and thousand watt smile, not anyone else, He hated that he had to be the serious one who got to show his funny side once in awhile and that he was jealous that one of his two best friends had a brother-sister relationship with the girl of his dreams and wasn't afraid to show Mitchie his true feelings towards her and be all goofy with her, no matter what people think.

Shane wanted to be that kind of person, the real person he used to be before the fame got to his head and that he was now reconnecting with because of Mitchie, the guy who had a great sense of humour, loved pulling pranks on people, doing silly stuff to make others laugh and showing people that he loved that he appreciated their friendship and love, instead of making fun of their personalities and hiding his true feelings. He was working towards being able to show Mitchie his love and appreciation of what she did to being him back to his real self and hopefully one day he will be able to. Right now he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his girl.


End file.
